hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Jockey w/ Creeper
The Creeper Jockey is a dangerous combination, with a creeper riding a spider. As with the Infernal mobs mod, either the creeper, the spider or both can be infernal, and so will make this combo even more deadly. Attack Like a Vanilla Spider Jockey, it can target two things at once, making wolves a reasonable defense. Ocelots/Cats will not have any effect (since the one that is moving is spider, not creeper). The Spider will keep pace with you and will climb over walls to get to you, once it gets close the creeper will not hesitate to explode and kill the spider, itself, the surrounding area, and (if you're close enough) you. Combat As with fighting a Creeper, melee is not recommended unless you are highly skilled (or armored) The most advisable course of action is using a bow, but other strategies if melee must be undertaken are listed below. Method-1: Rapier Using a rapier from the Tinker's Construct mod, you could get a hit on either of the mobs, backpedal (Right click), slash, backpedal, until both is killed. Method-2: Wolves If you have the Wolves and the courage, attack the Spider once, and get away before the creeper explodes. The wolves should attack, and kill the Spider, while the creeper targets you. Once the Spider is dead, use your preferred method of killing Creepers and you're done. Method-3: Ranged Weapons Make sure you have enough ammunition (if it needs any) and pick a mob. Kill your choice of mob (It is recommended to kill the creeper first since it damages terrain and is more deadly) and then either shoot or slash at the other. Easy. Best weapon for this tactic: Hunter's Handgun. Method-4: Blocking If you don't care about loot, and is not near your building, then blocking is a good idea. Blocking using giant sword/shield is more recommended since you are less likely to take any damage, just keep blocking when it is near until the creeper explode, killing the spider and damaging nearby (useless) terrain. Method-5: Underwater Fight This one is only applicable if you are near sea/river (underground lakes is not recommended), just "pull" the mob into the water, and hit it from underwater (spider and creeper cant go underwater by itself) until it dies. Using this tactic with Water Breathing potion effect or non-solid blocks that cant be destroyed by water (both for oxygen) is also a good idea Method-6: Conflict Use the trick you use on creepers to get a music disk, preferably skeletons. Method-7: Daylight Seeing as spiders aren't hostile during the day, he won't chase after you. Now use method 3 on the creeper, and you'll be good to go. Just don't hit the spider. This method only works in daylight, on the surface, and if the spider is not already on aggro with you. Method 8: GeneralBoomer's method I personally use the spiders size to undermine the creeper's attack. Make a one block wide gap, which the spider can't get through (make sure to have a roof). From here, you can tunnel underneath the spider, using a one block space to hit the spider from below until it dies. The creeper will then drop and attack independently, possibly on your head, so move away quickly. Then you sprint in, hit the creeper and run away and repeat until the creeper dies. Notes * The legs of the Creeper will still animate, but will not affect its location or the Spiders speed.